backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Pokey..png|Pokey|link=Pokey|linktext=Pokey Octo-ooze.png|Octo-ooze|link=Octo-ooze|linktext=Octo-ooze Bolt.png|Bolt|link=Bolt|linktext=Bolt Fink.png|Fink|link=Fink|linktext=Fink Eye-ra.png|Eye-ra|link=Eye-ra|linktext=Eye-ra Ichi.png|Ichi|link=Ichi|linktext=Ichi Bandito.png|Bandito|link=Bandito|linktext=Bandito Fang.png|Fang|link=Fang|linktext=Fang Vorg.png|Vorg|link=Vorg|linktext=Vorg Brain.png|Brain|link=Brain|linktext=Brain Slimeattikus.png|Slimeattikus|link=Slimeattikus|linktext=Slimeattikus Crabatron.png|Crabatron|link=Crabatron|linktext=Crabatron Project_X.png|Project-X|link=Project-X|linktext=Project-X Zafreeti.png|Zafreeti|link=Zafreeti|linktext=Zafreeti Teratorn.png|Teratorn|link=Teratorn|linktext=Teratorn Wormzer.png|Wormzer|link=Wormzer|linktext=Wormzer D.A.V.E..png|D.A.V.E.|link=D.A.V.E.|linktext=D.A.V.E. Drull_6.png|Drull Lv6|link=Drull|linktext=Drull Fomor_6.png|Fomor lv6|link=Fomor|linktext=Fomor Gorgo_6.png|Gorgo Lv6|link=Gorgo|linktext=Gorgo Korath_6.png|Korath lv6 1.Spurtz.png|Spurtz 2.Zagnoid.png|Zagnoid 3.Malphus.png|Malphus 4.Valgos.png|Valgos 5.Balthazar.png|Balthazar 6.Grokus.png|Grokus 7.Sabnox.png|Sabnox 8.King Wormzer.png|King Wormzer Krallen sprite1.png|Krallen level 2|link=Krallen For informations regarding monsters from Inferno, see Inferno Monsters General information Monsters are creatures that can be used to defend the player's yard or attack another player's base. They require Monster Housing space to stay in your base. Each monster has a different specialty (high damage and low health, being a kamikaze, extremely fast) and favorite target(s).(defensive towers, silos, walls or anything) All monsters can be found in the Monsters category. Producing monsters To produce a monster, it first has to be unlocked via the Monster Locker. After this, the unlocked monster can be produced in a Hatchery or Hatchery Control Center. To do this, click the Hatchery in which you want to produce your monster(s) and select 'View Hatchery'. This will open up a window in which you can select any unlocked monster to produce. Note that producing monsters requires a certain amount of Goo and that the required Goo is instantly subtracted from your Goo level before the production of the monster starts. It is possible to get a refund on the monster if it has not been completed yet. Click on the red X that appears in the upper right corner of the picture of the monster you want to cancel. In order for the X to appear, mouse over the monster in the queue. This refunds all of the Goo needed to create the monster. To get a refund on a monster that has been produced, send it to the Monster Juicer. See 'Monster Juicer' for more details. If you do not have enough space left in your monster housing to place a new monster, it will still be produced. However, once the production time has passed, the monster will stay in your hatchery until there is enough room in housing, effectively blocking the monster production queue in that hatchery. Tip: Build a Hatchery control center to control all of your hatcheries from a single building. Levelling monsters Monsters can have different levels of strength. When a monster is unlocked through the Monster Locker, it will be level one. Each monster except Zafreeti can be trained up to level six through the Monster Academy. Each monster's level will alter specifications like health, damage, and speed, and increase the time taken and amount of goo spent. These may only be unlocked once. Training may also increase or decrease the amount of space a monster takes up in the Monster Housing. Once training is complete, the levels of all existing and newly created monsters will rise to the unlocked level. Attacking other players The most common use of monsters is to fling them into another player's base using a Flinger and have them attack the buildings in that base. Monsters will, when possible, target their "favorite target" buildings first. Note that these may not always be buildings you want them to attack (e.g. Bolt is a looter so it attacks Town Halls, Silos and Harvesters first). Note that some monsters such as Bolts are rather unreliable in their destruction of buildings, seeing as they only nibble on some buildings before moving on to others. It always pays off to survey your opponent's yard and plan ahead according to their defenses and your monsters' preference(s). After sending the monsters into battle, you will not be able to make them retreat back into your base or order them to attack a specific building first. Champion monsters can also be used to attack bases. Due to their extreme power and the persistence of staying around even after the attack is over, they can be used to solo other people's bases, except for Fomor (since he has low attack and health). There are buffs used for assisting your monster in battle. Buffs includes: * Putty Rage (Or Fomor's Buff), can be launched using catapult during battle while consuming your Putty Resources. Monsters affected by the buffs have a purple outline. * Enraged, only seen in Wild Monster Invasion 1 and 2. It gives the same effect as that of Putty Rage, with the inclusion of being invincible during the period. There is no way to get this buff yet, and monsters affected have a vermillion outline. * Monster Dust, only purchasable for 24 hours in General Store. Increases the amount your monster attacks by 25%, can be stacked with other kinds of buffs from the General Store, but not stackable with Putty Rage. Monsters affected by this alone have a gold outline. * Beast Mode, only purchasable for 24 hours in General Store. Decreases the amount of damage inflicted to your monster by 30%, can be stacked with other kinds of buffs from the General Store, but not stackable with Putty Rage. Monsters affected by this alone have a blue outline. * Hyper Speed, only purchasable for 24 hours in General Store. Increases the speed of your monster by 50%, can be stacked with other kinds of buffs from the General Store, but not stackable with Putty Rage. Monsters affected by this alone have a red outline. *Loot buff, which only Krallen with loot buffs can provide. It increases the amount you can loot at resources gatherers and silos by a certain percentage depending on its buff level. Monsters affected have a light green outline. Defending your yard To defend your yard, you will set up Defensive Structures, but you can also use your own monsters to help defend certain areas of your base. To do this, you will first have to build a Monster Bunker. Once the construction is complete, you can place some of your own monsters in the bunker. Once enemy monsters come into bunker range, the bunkered monsters will emerge out and attack any monsters they can target. The Champion Cage can be used to create a champion monster (Gorgo, Fomor, Drull or Korath, and Krallen) which will be open to assault any invading monsters it can reach. Champions will defend your yard by attacking the invading monsters. Champion Monsters Champion Monsters are the most powerful monsters in the game, which can only be raised in a Champion Cage. You are limited to one champion housed in your yard at any time. However, you can freeze your monster with the Champion Chamber on Facebook. This allows you to have all five champion monsters, though you can still only have one out at a time. To evolve your monster into a more potent form, you have to feed it a set amount of smaller monsters every 23 hours (Krallen has to meet the loot quota to evolve, failure to meet will cause it to run away, starting back at level 1 next time). If you miss a feeding period by 24 hours, the monster drops one feeding, and if its at level 6, bonus will be dropped to none. There are currently five different champions: Drull the Destroyer, Fomor the Fearless, Gorgo the Great and Korath the Killer and Krallen. New World Map Update After the New World Map Update, the game, including the monsters, have gone into some changes: *Players in the New World Map can notice that the cost to hatch monsters have gone almost twice as expensive as it usually was. *Players can also see that the hatch time for the monsters have gone longer. For example, it would take more than 2 hours to hatch a fully upgraded D.A.V.E. *Kixeye also made the monsters to be reused after every attack players make. Monsters killed or injured will be healed back in your yard, but it costs goo and time to do so. Monster 101 A quick summary about monsters: * To unlock a monster, use the Monster Locker. * Store your created monsters in a Monster Housing. * Upgrade your monsters to be tougher in a Monster Academy. * Fling your monsters into battle using the Flinger. * Assign monsters to protect your yard by placing them into a Monster Bunker. * Raise a mighty Champion to give your battles some serious edge. * When you grow tired of a monster, juice it in the Monster Juicer. * When you want to test out your defence, bait wild monsters out using Wild Monster Baiter. * Get some special abilities for your overworld monsters from the Monster Lab. * Freeze your current champion in the Champion Chamber when switching champions. Notes * All monsters can be found through the Monsters category page. * Unlocking and training monsters costs Putty and hatching monsters costs Goo. * Unlocking and training Inferno monsters costs Sulfur and hatching monsters costs Magma. * All costs and benefits of unlocking and training monsters can be found on each specific monster page. * D.A.V.E. Club will give you the ability to create Inferno Monsters using Magma on Overworld Yard without the need to transfer from Inferno Yard. *Fun Fact! None of the monsters have the letter "q" in their name. *The best defense is a good offense, right? *Unlock monsters in the monster locker and hatch them in the hatchery so you're ready to retaliate after agressive enemy players attack your yard. *You can hatch as many monsters has your monster housing can hold. *Match a variety of Monsters for a well-rounded Monster army. *Monsters move quicker when moving from Hatchery to Housing or from Housing to Juicer. Also between Housing if you move a House. *Monsters will always use the shortest path to attack an enemy's yard, even if the path is created after they are flung into battle. (IE:No more walking past Tower B to get to Tower A.) *Monsters are no longer lost if you decide to not fling monsters in to an attack. *